Gatzweilers Alt Düsseldorf / España 82 metal bottle opener
Gatzweilers Alt Düsseldorf / España 82 metal bottle opener. The front houses the main inscription with the name and location of the brewery, as well as the iconic building of the brewery on Bolkerstraße, in the centre of Düsseldorf (more on this in Trivia and Gallery). The back shows two images: the logo of the 1982 FIFA World Cup and the mascot of the event, Naranjito (see the Gallery). Currently we do not know the exact relationship between the Gatzweilers Alt brewery and the 1982 FIFA World Cup, however there are other associations of the brand and the event, such as these glasses on Etsy. Trivia Gatzweilers Alt The Hausbrauerei Zum Schlüssel (meaning Home Brewery to the Key in German) is a Düsseldorf Altbier''1 brewery. The brewery on ''Bolkerstraße has been producing beer since 1850. Due to the limited capacities, the sales area of this brand is concentrated in the city of Düsseldorf and the surrounding area. The Hausbrauerei Zum Schlüssel is the smallest of the four traditional Altbier breweries in Düsseldorf's old town. Beer was brewed for the first in the house "Zum rote Ochsen", meaning "To the red ox" (Bolkerstraße 47). Later, the neighboring houses, "Zu den drei Königinnen", meaning "To the three queens", (No. 45) and "Im Schwarzen Pferd", meaning "In the black horse", (No. 43) were added. At the end of the 19th century, the name "Zum Schlüssel" ("To the key") came up. In 1936 Carl Gatzweiler took over the brewery, which is still family owned. In 1963 the Gatzweiler family built a modern large brewery in Düsseldorf-Heerdt, where the brand Gatzweiler Alt (shortened Gatz) was mass-produced. In 1977 the brewery reached 530,000 hectoliters, the largest output in its history. In 1990 the restaurant and brewery in the main building were extensively renovated. From the mid-1990s, sales fell by more than half. Thus it was decided to sell the brewery in Heerdt and to only continue operating the parent company in the old town of Düsseldorf. The Gatzweilers Alt beer brand was also sold off and is now produced for the Carlsberg Group in the Krefeld brewery in Königshof. In the Zum Schlüssel only home-brewed beer from the Schlüssel brand is served. 1 Altbier''' is a style of beer brewed in the historical region of Westphalia and around the city of Düsseldorf, Germany. Its name comes from it being top-fermented, an older method than the bottom fermentation of other lagered beers.'' 1982 FIFA World Cup The 1982 FIFA World Cup was the 12th FIFA World Cup, played in Spain between 13 June and 11 July 1982. The tournament was won by Italy, who defeated West Germany 3–1 in the final match. The official mascot of this World Cup was '''''Naranjito, an anthropomorphised orange, a typical fruit in Spain, wearing the kit of the host's national team. Its name comes from naranja, the Spanish word for orange, and the diminutive suffix "-ito". Gallery 800px-Haus Bolkerstrasse 45 in Duesseldorf-Altstadt, von Nordwesten.jpg|The parent company on Bolkerstrasse 1024px-1982 FIFA World Cup.svg.png|The official logo of the 1982 FIFA World Cup S-l300.jpg|Naranjito, the mascot of the World Cup See also * Brauerei zum Schlüssel (Brewery to the Key) (Wikipedia) (German) * Zum Schlüssel website * 1982 FIFA World Cup (Wikipedia) * Other sports related bottle openers in our collection * Other football (soccer) related bottle openers in our collection Category:Sports Category:Metal Category:Bottle opener Category:Beer Category:Germany Category:Football Category:Carlsberg